


Aze’s Drabbles

by ImChazenYou



Category: HP, Harry Potter - Fandom, Headcannons - Fandom, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: IDKwhatdizis, Littlebigthreebonding, Other, Rants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28784505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImChazenYou/pseuds/ImChazenYou
Summary: Just bits pieces of a couple of my headcanons  and short stories. Feel free to use them cause I don’t know where to use them.
Kudos: 9





	1. I get the cookie

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I’m Aze please be nice🥺👉🏼👈🏼

Thalia Nico and Percy having an argument about who would get the last piece of blue cookie when Percy decided to use the I’m older than you card. Thalia and Nico both snorted and grinned at Percy.” My dear little Starfish looking Squidward of a cousin I’m older than you by five years young men”Thalia cross her arms and jutted her chin up and buffed her nails agains her jacket and raised an eyebrow at Percy whose looking at her with a flat stare. Nico cross his legs and put his hands on top of the table and gave both his cousins the stare and shook his head in a dramatically disappointed in you fashion” I technically live through World War II and outlived your mothers give me the cookie children and I’ll give you mcdonalds next time”. Before Thalia and Percy could retort Nico snatch the cookie from Percy’s hand and shadow travelled away from his cousins murderous glares.


	2. His Hot

Thalia Nico and Percy we’re hanging out together in Central Park, they were sitting under a tree watching people as they walk by and eating snacks, exchanging stories and gossip. When this hot guy with brown hair tan skin and blue eyes strolled by without his shirt sweat rolled down his pecks down unto the ground. Percy trailed to his neck up to his jaw and puffy lips, Nico whistled and Thalia smirk at his younger cousin she was about to tease him when Percy suddenly blurted”WOW he’s hot”, Thalia and Nico stared at each other stunned before looking at Percy. Percy blush against they’re piercing gaze and hide behind his hands. Nico and Thalia after a minute both crack a smile and began to tease him relentlessly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk what this is.

What if the reason Poseidon is so temperamental is cause anyone can enter his domain? Like Zeus got the Sky and only other deities can enter no living mortal can enter his domain because it’s too far up. And Hades being the god of the underworld is down way beneath the earth the only being who can enter his domain is dead mortal’s,Hermes ‘cause his the messenger and other underworld deities. Now Hades and Zeus both stay unbothered and their domains remain untouched by mortal destruction. Now here’s Poseidon taking care of the ocean and the sea deities and some mortal come traipsing around his domain taking its treasure over, hunting fishes destroying the fishes habitat and polluting the water. I’ll be damned pissed of too if I were Poseidon to be honest.


	4. Chapter 4

I feel like Piper, Percy and Rachel would be like the sassiest trio to ever exist.

Frank and Piper and Rachel are rich hoes that always spoil they’re friends.

Percy and Leo are the creator of chaos.

Annabeth and Jason are dorks who love telling bad science puns to each other.

Nico and Hazel are both confuse about modern technologies and lingo.

Piper and Percy would be internet famous if they can use phones


	5. I’m rich?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Percy went deep sea diving and found out his rich.

After a hard tedious week Percy decided to go on a deep sea diving through the Pacific Ocean. He met a lot of nymphs and hippocampus along the way, the sea was calm all in all it was a great day for Percy. Until this one Whale shark frantically ask for his help it was huge, Percy agreed to help and grab onto the sharks fin. The shark led him to an underwater gave where he saw a baby shark the size of a midsize dog stuck beneath a pile of gold bars. He had to blink a few times to confirm what he just saw. A cave full of gold bars and jewels Percy couldn’t believe his luck. After helping the baby shark he ask it’s mother if the treasure was always been here. The shark happily answered yes and informed him that there were a lot more of the pretty shiny rocks around the ocean. Percy took three solid gold bars and a pretty diamond ring with sapphire stone shaped like a flower and went back home happy about this discovery.


	6. PJO Crossover Rant(HP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I haven’t actually read the HP series yet but this is just some of my thoughts and Opinions.

Lets start of with Percy going alone at Hogwarts first.

Percy is betrayed trope: This trope is so overdone some fics make it work and actually got a plot and some just completely butchered it and made Percy seem like a know it all jock asshat god wizard. Or sometimes Percy is just so OOC that he’s not even the same Percy anymore. Like why can’t we just you know break Percy and Annabeth up more calmly? Like they’re both veterans of war betrayal is a big No No for them and their all traumatized so we get it if they break up and want space. And besides Annabeth and Percy we’re best friends before they were lovers. And another thing Annabeth would simply would not cheat or betray Percy as much as her pride gets to her sometimes she values her family and friend just as much as Percy do. And the seven betraying him? Hazel would murder everyone if they so much as laid a hand on him and Grover would probably trap them in vines and suspend them in the air.

Voldemort’s Grandson: I actually like this one but I wanna see more about Sally’s perspective like we all know Percy is just so done with the Fate’s that he’s not surprise anymore and just reluctantly accept this reality. But here’s Sally whose always thrown in the sideline I wanna know her outlook about all this dammit and how she would react about having a Hitler wizard father. Oh I can just imagine the angst. And Poseidon would definitely have a say in on this. And Paul would definitely be so confuse and bewildered I wanna know his opinions too and for the love of all gods can we give him a personality pls? Not just the guy Sally married. 

The golden trio being Nosy: Understandable they would probably be cautious and suspicious but disregarding Percy’s personal space and privacy just to justify their personal opinions is complete bull. Harry would find it suspicious yes and he’ll probably question where he put his loyalties. And Hermione has the braincells and the emotional empathy to actually understand him too, like Hermione probably know that Percy is just uncomfortable about knowing he has another murderous grandfather as them. And Ron would probably have the strongest prejudice about Percy and his family and the hatred would probably cloud all his rational thoughts but let’s be honest Hermione would probably smack some sense into him.

Percy blindly following them to another war: Absolutely not he won’t probably come with them no thank you. If he want magical lesson there’s the Hecate kids what use is magic to him anyway? Sure he might be tempted but he’s not a complete idiot and blindly go into a magical school and world where they’re in the brink of war. He would strongly and if absolutely necessary refuse. No thank you and his mother would probably yeet the Wizards explaining the situation to them out of her house. Sally would not send his son back to war and Chiron would probably pull some connection if absolutely necessary. Percy’s fatal flaw is personal loyalty he doesn’t know any of they’re people and he doesn’t have any friends from the Wizarding wold. So why would he help them?He’ll probably just hide at camp half blood or camp Jupiter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna wright a crossover between HP and PJO but I’m gonna read both the series first before I do that.


	7. What was Children of Poseidon like back then I wonder?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My children of Poseidon headcannons because I love them😂🥺

How I think children of Poseidon act before wwll and before the pact

-They could communicate underwater using echo location  
-they like to sunbathe   
-They probably got Cabin 9 to built them a ship  
-they traveled the world together  
-They probably tried to rob a bank  
-Probably started a trading business on the sideline because why not?  
-they’re always the first once to get the newest clothes second only to the children of Aphrodite.  
-they have a ship and trading business alliance with children of Hermes   
-they give questing demigods free passages aboard their ships.  
-probably started pirating across the seas.  
-they try to drown other pirating ships  
-they hide their treasure on deep underwater caves  
-their rich af  
-they started the pearl jewelry trend  
-they rescue drowning people  
-they help clean the ocean  
-they have a chance to talk to their godly siblings  
-Triton probably tries do shoo them away from the sea  
-Kymopoleia likes them because now she has someone to talk to  
-they help calm the storms if they could help it  
-they get mistaken as sirens or mermaids  
-they befriend the kraken who helps them take down enemy ships  
-Kymopoleia is always happy to help take out enemy ships  
-Chrysaor always wants to have a race with them on whose raiding more ships  
-they probably send Camp Half Blood supplies   
-Cristopher Columbus is probably their nephew or sibling they hate him  
-one of them could probably glow like bioluminescent algae’s   
-one of them could probably learn how to turn they’re body soft and squishy like a jelly fish  
-they probably have shark teeth  
-they always get into an argument with their siblings everyday  
-have a hunting contest on whose most likely to get the bigger fish(someone drags a whale)  
-who can swim the fastest  
-Everyone either hates them or love them  
-they like hanging out with children of water gods Hephaestus, Aphrodite and Hermes.  
-they like picking fights with children of Zeus and Hades when they’re on land.  
-They deliver or trades wines with children of Dionysus   
-Poseidon probably talks to them a lot when their on sea and Zeus doesn’t know it  
-Poseidon’s probably flexing his children accomplishments to other gods  
-Poseidon is happy that he can talk to his children without anyone knowing(take that Zeus)  
-it’s probably an open secrete amongst the gods and demigods that Poseidon and his children can communicate with each other.  
-other demigods and gods are probably jealous of them  
-when they retire they’ll probably build a horse ranch and it will be successful   
-They like annoying Triton by giving him burnt offerings(“I don’t want offerings you imbeciles!”) they probably have a love hate sibling relationship because Triton haven’t blasted them yet.  
-Kymopoleia likes her sibling because she can talk to them she’s kinda lonely yaknow?  
-They probably tried going inside the sea of monsters every once in a while but always got push away by violent storms(“Do you think this is Dad’s doing or Triton?”” Probably both”)  
-They always get into fight with the Athena Cabin(“Your father disrespected our mother’s temple with Medusa!” ”Well your mother killed Triton’s daughter after Triton fostered your Mother!”)   
-they like sending Chiron and Children’s of Apollo medicinal gifts.  
-They don’t really care if their the child of Neptune or Poseidon and complain about the romans for building a small Temple and hating them and their father.  
-Neptune/Poseidon is amuse when they receive the grandest burnt offering when their Roman children or any of their children wants to be spiteful to the roman’s and the legion.   
-Neptune always give his children little gifts like a sand dollar or a couple of drachma when they did something that amuse him, completed a quest or it’s their children’s birthday.  
-Poseidon/Neptune doesn’t care if his children are Roman or Greek he love them all equally.  
-Amphitrite is exasperated whenever one of his husbands children sacrifices a bull to her and pray to her that their sorry for being born.(“ Dear please tell your children that I will not smite them for being born, who do they think I am Hera?!”)


	9. Hp crossover prompts

Hecate randomly popping up out of nowhere one day and explaining that Sally and Percy are her descendants and that she’s going to take Percy away to Europe along with Hecate’s other children to go to school and learn about being a witch and wizard. Apparently de-aging someone is not that hard so now his stuck being 12 again thanks Hecate.Percy being so done when he’s-should-be-dead-but-not-actually-dead-grandfather shows up out of nowhere and steal him away from school. The golden trio being so confuse because wasn’t the dark lord interested in killing Harry?

Percy living with his evil grandfather who spoils him rotten and gives him anything he wants and only shows him his good side. Percy befriending Draco and nocking some sense into him and teaching him how to speak in Latin because-I quote -‘your using spells derive from Latin why not learn the language entirely?’- Percy being a little shit and escaping out of the Malfoy manor to speak to the centaur, nature spirits and having a conversation with a unicorn. The wizard following him is baffled-‘are you sure his not a nature spirit?’- this wizard reporting to Voldemort informing him that his “precious” grandson might be a nature spirit cause-‘my Lord his eyes were glowing and he’s beauty is in humane’-. 

Percy-just-because-your-tall-buff-and-blond-and-smart-and-has-wit-doesn’t-mean-I-like-you-Jackson. Stealing all the wizards wands and throwing them at the bottom of the lake, putting salt into wizard drinks, randomly bursting pipes in the middle of the night. Snape translating all of Percy’s books in Greek and Latin and Percy reading them inside his room when he’s not being a menace and actually enjoying them. Percy getting a hold of a wand and bribing ’ehem’ convincing Snape into actually teaching him really advanced potion classes. Voldemort being proud and bragging about his descendant and being a complete asshole about it. Percy trying to convince Draco to dress like a muggle and actually succeeding.

**Author's Note:**

> So thoughts👀


End file.
